Boys vs. Girls (Tino's Adventures Chronicles)/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Boys vs. Girls (Tino’s Adventures Chronicles) of Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Tino Tonitini: '''They sure look beautiful, huh Sunset? '''Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I can look at it all day. Lor McQuarrie: (off-screen) We're gonna bet you guys! Carver Descartes: (off-screen) Oh we'll see about that! Tino and Sunset: Uh? (We go to the rock climbing course) Lor McQuarrie: I love rock climbing. Squire Flicker: We'll beat you gals there! Abby: '''Rock climbing is my thing going. (The girls were concern) '''Ashley Spinelli: We'll see about that! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: '''We'll have you know that we earned Rock climbing patches. '''Max: '''Impressive. For girls. (laughs) '''Otis: '''Yes, it’s all about strength. '''Pig: Let's show them guys! (The boys flex their muscles) Phineas Flynn: 'It’s also about finger stretch. (They also flex their fingers) '''Carver Descartes: '''What do you think of those, sports girl? '''Tish Krafutiskas: '(In Sandy Cheeks' voice) I say we’re already halfway there. (The boys screamed and head up to rock climb) 'Squire Flicker: '''You're not winning this round! '''Tino Tonitini: '(In Spongebob’s voice) No fair, girls. You got a head start of this thing. 'Lor McQuarrie: '''Sorry boys, but that’s how the rock crumbles. (They stomped their feet as the rock collapsed) '''Carver Descartes: '(In Spongebob’s voice) Hey! (then the boys kept climbing) You did that on purpose. '''Lor McQuarrie: So? This an action. (More rocks tumble down and hits the boys as they fall) Sir Blaze: Oh, it's on now! (He catches up Lor and steps on Lor's head) Lor McQuarrie: Why you! (She climbs faster to gain on Sir Blaze) - Lor McQuarrie: '''I thought you wanted a rematch. '''Carver Descartes: How about this. you accept the fact the we won first, then that means boys are better at things than girls do. Tish Katsufrakis: We could have won first! Carver Descartes: '''I guess not. Tomboys. '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Cowards. '''Lincoln Loud: '''Dirt lovers. '''Holly: '''Comic book readers. '''Jeremy Johnson: '''Makeup lovers. '''Adyson Sweetwater: '''Slop eaters. '''Baljeet: Doll lovers! Lola Loud: '''Lazy blobs! (The boys gasped) '''Buford: '''Take that back, you non male. '''Abby: '''Uh-huh. Y’all can't even come up with another name. '''Holly: '''That proves girls are better than boys. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What are you talking about? '''Otis: That doesn't prove anything, girly girl! Daphne Blake: '''What’s going on? - - '''Fred Jones: '''What’s going on? '''Misty: They said that boys can do better things than girls. Shaggy Rogers: '''They said that girls can do better things than boys. '''Leni Loud: '''Omgosh. They said what? '''Pig: '''It is terrible. '''Adyson Sweetwater: '''What do you mean Pig? '''Pig: I think that girls should be better than boys. Boys: '''Pig! '''Pig: '''What? Otis, Peck and I dressed up as girls. Because girls get free stuff. '''Fred Jones: '''That proves nothing. I mean how could girls get free stuff and boys don’t? '''Dorothy Ann: '''Well, according to my research, girls have rights because they have their own sports leagues, they go to school, get a job, and to vote when we’re eighteen. '''Baljeet: Yeah, but boys have rights, too! Milly: No, they don’t. Baljeet: Yes they did. They're better in war against the English Revolution and World Wars I and II. Dorothy Ann: '''Susan B. Anthony fought for women’s rights. And people are now activists. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Guys, can you guys calm down. - '''Carver Descartes: '''Ash are you and Tino with us or against us fighting with the girls? '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Serena, are you with the girls or the boys? '''Serena: '''We're not joining. - - - '''Carver Descartes: You know Sunset is guarding the girls' fortress right, so all we have to do is soak her with water ballons. And then we'll do the same thing to the other girls. Tino Tonitini: What?! You want me to throw water balloons at my girlfriend?! No way! Carver Descartes: Hey. Are you with us or against us? TIno Tonitini: Neither! This has gone long enough, I'm outta here! Call me when your back to your senses. (Tino leaves as Sunset Shimmer, who heard the whole thing) (Later at Sunset’s House) Sunset Shimmer: '''I can’t believe this. - '''Tino Tonitini: We got to stop this nonsence. Sunset Shimmer: But the bet? How on earth are we going to stop this? Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe we should make fake challenges. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Fake challenges? I don’t know Ash. '''Serena: '''Yeah. What if they back fired? '''Ash Ketchum: '''They won’t backfire. '''Tino Tonitini: Well, we have to do something, that is getting way out of hand. - - - Girls: Gotcha! Tino Tonitini: Let me go! Princess Flame: How about we put make up on him! Tish Katsufrakis: I agree! But we can do it in the morning! And then we'll put make-up on the other boys! Who's with me?! Girls: YEAH!!! Daphne Blake: '''I call nail polish. '''Leni Loud: '''I call lipstick! (???) '''Squire Flicker: Help! Help! Sir Hotbreath: Calm down, Flicker. What is it? Squire Flicker: They got him! TJ Detweiler: Who? Squire Flicker: The girls! They're planning to put make up on him like a model! Vince LaSalle: Oh no! Pig: '''What are we gonna do? '''King Allfire: We got to rescue him! Mordecai: Yeah, he'd do the same for us! Carver Descartes: And so we shall! I knew those girls can't be trusted. And now they got them. Well I say iIt's time we prevent Tino from getting make up all over him, and then we attack! (They boy chant) :Descartes ::What can you expect from filthy little heathens? ::Here's what you get when genders are diverse! ::Their hair is like beauty shrine. ::They're only good when they're wet! ::They're vermin, as I said, and worse! :Boys ::They're savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Barely even human. :Boys ::Savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Drive them from our shore! ::They're not like you and me, which means they must be girly. ::We must sound the drums of war! :Boys ::They're savages! ::Savages! ::Pretty girly girls :and the boys ::Now we sound the drums of war! (With the girls) :Katsufrakis ::This is what we feared. ::The paleface is a demon. ::The only thing they feel at all is greed. :McQuarrie ::Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. :and Riley ::I wonder if they even show-off :Girls ::They're savages! ::Savages! :Katsufrakis and Girls ::Barely even human. :Girls ::Savages! ::Savages! :Katsufrakis ::Prankers at the core. :McQuarrie ::They're different from us, that means they can't be trusted. :Katsufrakis ::We must sound the drums of war :Girls ::They're savages! ::Savages! ::First we deal with this one. ::Then we sound the drums of war. :Boys ::Savages! ::Savages! :Jones ::Let's go get a few, boys! :Girls ::Savages! ::Savages! :Descartes ::Now it's up to you boys! :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :All ::Barely even human! ::Now we sound the drums of war! :: Fred Jones: '''The war starts tomorrow. (With Ash, Serena, and Sunset Shimmer) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I’m worried, guys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. This arguing is mad. The boys are going to save Tino during war. '''Serena: And the girls are going to put make-up on Tino like a model. Sunset Shimmer: '''They're going to do what?! '''Ash Ketchum: '''We’ve got to stop them. '''Sunset Shimmer: But how can we stop them? There's nothing more we can do. Ash Ketchum: '''And I’m out of fake challenges. '''Serena: '''At least they didn’t know. '''Sunset Shimmer: But what can we do? Ash Ketchum: I don't know. - - Ash Ketchum: We can't let this happen. Sunset Shimmer: Come on guys, it's time we end this. (At dawn, Carver is marching toward the screen and he stops and gets out his water ballons) :Descartes ::This will be the day. Carver Descartes: Let's go, men! :Katsufrakis :: This will be the morning. Tish Katsufrakis: Bring out the prisoner! :Girls ::We will see them lying in the dust. :Serena ::I don't know what we can do. ::Still, I know we've got to try. :and the boys ::Now we make them pay. :Serena ::Eagle, help my feet to fly. :Girls :: Now without a warning. :Serena ::Mountain, help my heart be great. :Girls ::Now we leave 'em covered in make-up on. :Serena ::Spirits of the Earth and Sky... :and Girls ::It's them or us. :Serena ::Please don't let it be too late... :and Girls :: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :Girls ::Perverts! :Boys ::Girlies! :Descartes ::Soak them! :Girls ::Savages! :Boys ::Savages! :and the boys ::What are we waiting for? :and Girls :: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. :Serena ::How loud are the drums of the war? :and Girls ::We will sound the drums of war! :and Girls ::Now we sound the drums of war! :and Girls ::Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. :and Girls :: Now we sound the drums of... :Serena ::Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... :and Girls ::War! Ash and Serena: Stop!! (They stopped hearing them) Serena: This has gone far enough! Carver Descartes: '''What? '''Ash Ketchum: The bet. We made up those challenges. To teach you a lesson. Buford: About what?! Serena: '''To show you that boys and girls do it equally. '''Sunset Shimmmer: You all are supposed to be friends, not enemies. I know girls don’t have they want, but boys don’t either. So let’s forget about this. (The Boys and girls look at each other) Carver Descartes: They're right. We let this bet consumed us all. Tish Katsufrakis: What have we done. Otis: Let's forget about this, and be friends again. Abby: Yeah. Lor McQuarrie: Let's go release Tino. (The girls released Tino, and Sunset was happy to see he's alright) - - - - - - Tino Tonitini: Later days. (End of episode) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles